Wakfu: Night Warriors
by TheDeadlyWolf
Summary: This story is about two girl werewolves who are sister that one day they are teleported to the World of 12. One sister turns into a Eliatrope and the other sister turns into a dragon. They both still have their werewolf powers in the World of 12. This a OCxYugo and OCxAdamai.
1. Chapter 1

**Kage's POV**

Hello my name is Kage and I am a werewolf so is my sister Lyal and we are 12. We were adopted by a woman named Fraya. She is also the only person that knows that my sister and I are werewolves. Me and my sister are opposites, I am a tough, strong, overprotective, and caring tomboy but, the only people that have seen my caring side was Lyal and Fraya. Lyal is sweet, kind, strong, and caring. Compared to me and my sister I act more werewolf then my sister. Sometimes I act like a wolf too much, like I growl in human from and act aggressive. I have black hair, tan skin, and a very dark brown close to black eye and a glowing neon blue eye. I hide my glowing neon blue eye with my hair. Lyal has black hair, sun-kissed skin, and brown eyes.

Right now Lyal and I are watching wakfu in the living room at night because of our werewolf powers we sleep once every two weeks and Fraya is working tonight. I was wearing a black shirt with short jeans, while Lyal was wearing a purple shirt with short jeans, since we don't use pajamas because of our sleep problem. Also we find jeans comfortable. We watched wakfu until the end of season 2 and on the tv screen was a option to replay the series.

"Hey Kage you want to re-watch wakfu again", Lyal asked me with the remote in her hand.

"Sure, why not, we need something to do for the next five hours", I said as Lyal pressed replay, but the second she did a portal appeared and me and Lyal were sucked in. When we were sucked into the portal I blacked out.

When I woke up I feel myself laying on something hard. I snapped my eyes open and sit up to find myself laying on a dirt path. I look to my right to see a dragon lookiing like Adamai except it doesn't have horns, less scales, and it has more of a muzzle than Adamai. It also has black lips, brown eyes with purple flecks in them, a kind of glowing neon blue fur all over it's body except it's belly, black razor shaped spine, and purple scaled belly. The dragon noticed my shocked face.

"Hey Kage it's me Lyal", The Dragon said.

"Lyal you know your a dragon right", I said as Lyal looked at herself. Then looked up at me.

"Umm...Kage", Lyal said.

"Yes", I said.

"Your a Eliatrope", Lyal said. Then I look at myself to see me wearing a black version of Yugo's pants and shirt but no shoes.

Then me and Lyal stood up and I look to my left to see a heaven bag. We hopped into the heaven bag to see a mountain of kamas, some food, two beds, two cloaks, and a mirror. Me and Lyal go in front of the mirror to see how we look. I looked into the mirror to see I had a hat like Yugo's expect it is black with a glowing neon blue strip that goes in between the ears of the hat from the front of the hat to the back, the ears of the hat was one inch longer and had one kind of glowing neon blue ring around both ear, and at the end of the hat was glowing light blue fluff instead of the cream colored one on Yugo's hat. I also still had my hair covering my glowing neon blue eye. Once we were done looking at ourselves we hopped out of the heaven bag and walked down the dirt path to the village Yugo lived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kage's POV**

Once me and Lyal made it to the edge of the village I pulled out the cloaks from the heaven and handed Lyal one.

"Put on the cloak on, we must stay hidden so people are less suspicious",I said as me and Lyal put on the cloaks.

"Ok, let's go to the inn to find out where Yugo and the rest are",I said as we walked in the village.

Once we made it to the inn, we went inside to find Alibert sitting there with white hair and mustache on the other side of the bar. Me and Lyal walk past the tables and straight to the bar to talk to Alibert.

"Excuse me sir, do you know anyone by the name of Yugo",I said as Alibert turned his head and looked at me.

"Yes I do, why do you ask", Alibert asked me with raising a eyebrow.

"There is a important package he needs, so where did he go",I said as Alibert let out a sigh.

"He went north from here", Alibert said.

"Thank you sir", I said as me and Lyal run out of the inn and village.

After a while of running we found Yugo and the rest of his group walking, so me and Lyal decided to leap from tree to tree to follow them. Once in a while Dally would look around, so would Eva. At one point Dally threw his sword at the trunk of a tree me and Lyal were in. Then he went over to the tree to pulled out his sword.

"I swear something was there", Dally said observing the spot were his sword hit the tree.

"You lop brain, your just imagining things", Eva said as she walked over and smack Dally on the head.

"Come on let's go", Yugo shouted as Eva and Dally walked back to the rest of the group.

After a while, it started to become dark, they stopped walking and made a campfire. Once they finished doing that me and Lyal went inside the heaven bag since we were bored. In the heaven bag we ate some food and decided to practice fighting with our werewolf claws, as I transform my hands into claws and my arm had black fur on it. I had glowing neon blue claws and for Lyal still had neon blue claws but, were longer then her dragon claws. Lyal had to go transform a little bit more to get as tall as me.

"Ok, ready, GO", I said as we fought with our claws.

After five hours we decided to take a break to heal each others wounds. I won all the battles because I am more wolf than Lyal. She cleaned our cuts. It took an half an hour for our cuts to heal because of our abilities. We decided to relax until Yugo and his group started walking again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kage's POV**

Me and Lyal have been following them for a few months now and we are walking out of the Gobbowl stadium because the match between Lamechester United and Yugo's team finished. We were walking to the forest to decide how to get on their ship, when Lyal was knocked down. I growled at the person who knocked her down. Then I realized it was Yugo and he looked scared so I stopped growling.

"I am sorry, I thought you were one of those jerks who thinks it's funny do knock down people", I said.

"It's okay, after all it was my fault for not paying attention", Yugo said as I helped my sister up with the hood still up. Then Dally, Eva, Amalia, and Reul walked up to us.

"Hey, what's going on here", Eva asked.

"Oh, I accidentally knocked down that girl and her sister thought I was some jerk, but I apologized to both of them", Yugo explained to Eva, Amalia, Dally, and Reul.

"Hey, I heard you guys were heading to Oma Island, may me and my sister come", I said as Eva raised her eyebrow, suspicious about us.

"Excuse me, but we don't know your names and you guys are hiding your faces with your cloaks, which could means you are outlaws", Eva said as she pulled out her bow and aimed at me and Lyal.

"Eva, cut it out, they are probably harmless", Amalia yelled at Eva.

"Sorry but it is my job to protect you from strangers", Eva said still aiming at me and my sister. I felt two hands griping on to my arm for dear life. I look drown to my left to see Lyal griping on to my arm, scared cowarding behind me. I was angry that Eva was scaring Lyal.

"You want to know our names my name is Kage and my sister's name is Lyal, now put down the bow before I break it into pieces", I growled out making them scared and Eva dropped her bow and arrow. Then I stopped because I realized I was growling.

"Don't scare my sister", I said then turned to Lyal.

"You okay now", I asked Lyal as she nodded and gave me a hug on my hip because she is shorter than me. Then Amalia slowly and cautiously walked up to us.

"Look, I am sorry that my friend scared your sister. My name is Amalia, the one that scared your sister is Evangelyne but you can call her Eva, the lop brain over there is Dally, the greedy pig over there is Ruel, and the little boy is Yugo", Amalia said pointing to a person each time she said their name.

"You still didn't take off your hood", Eva said and I took off my cloak.

"Better", I said. In the corner of my eye I was Yugo starring at me and Ruel nudged him. Then Yugo started blushing.

"So anyways, can we go on your boat to Oma Island with you", I asked again.

"Of cour-", Amalia was cut off by Eva.

"Sorry but-", Eva was cut off by Amalia.

"Eva stop it", Amalia said as Eva was shocked by her out brust." Anyways, you and Lyal can come with us."

"Thank for letting us join", Lyal said as she walked to my side. Then we all walked to the ship together and set sail.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yugo's POV**

The game just finished and me, Dally, Eva, Ruel, and Amalia got the money to get the boat to Oma Island. We where walking on a road near the forest, when suddenly I bumped into something. I look down to see see a small cloaked figure on the ground and a cloaked figure the a bit taller than me looking down at them. Then the other cloaked figure looked at me and started growling. Their growling sounded like a pissed off beast and I was frightened. Then they noticed this and stopped.

"I am sorry, I thought you were one of those jerks who thinks it's funny do knock down people", They said.

"It's okay, after all it was my fault for not paying attention", I said as they sister up. Then Dally, Eva, Amalia, and Reul walked up to us, probably because they realized I wasn't following.

"Hey, what's going on here", Eva said.

"Oh, I accidentally knocked down that girl and her sister thought I was some jerk", I explained to Eva, Amalia, Dally, and Reul.

"Hey, I heard you guys were heading to Oma Island, may me and my sister come", The cloaked figure said as Eva raised her eyebrow, suspicious about at the cloaked figure and their sister.

"Excuse, me but we don't know your names and you guys are hiding your faces with your cloaks, which could means you are outlaws", Eva Said as she pulled out her bow and aimed at the cloaked figure and the small cloaked figure.

"Eva, cut it out", Amalia yelled at Eva.

"Sorry but it is my job to protect you from strangers", Eva said still aimed at the cloaked figure and their sister. I saw the small cloaked figure grip onto the cloaked figure and hid behind them. The cloaked figure looked down to the smaller one. Then looked up and started growling.

"You want to know our names my name is Kage and my sister's name is Lyal, now put down the bow before I break it into pieces", Kage said while growling as me, Dally, Eva, Ruel, and Amalia was sccared. Eva also dropped her bow and arrow. Then Kage stopped growling.

"Don't scare my sister", Kage said then turned to Lyal.

"You okay now", Kage asked Lyal as she nodded and gave Kage a hug. Then Amalia slowly and cautiously walked up to them.

"Look, I am sorry that my friend scared your sister. My name is Amalia, the one that scared your sister is Evangelyne but you can call her Eva, the lop brain over there is Dally, the greedy pig over there is Ruel, and the little boy is Yugo", Amalia said pointing to each one of us.

"You still didn't take off your hood", Eva said and Kage took off her cloak.

"Better", Kage said as I stared at her. Then Ruel nudged me saying "EeEee" as I blushed.

"So anyways, can we go on the boat to Oma Island with you", Kage asked again.

"Of cour-", Amalia was cut off by Eva.

"Sorry but-", Eva was cut off by Amalia.

"Eva stop it", Amalia said as Eva was shocked by her out brust." Anyways, you and Lyal can come with us."

"Thank for letting us join", Lyal said as she walked to Kage's side. Then we all walked to the ship and set sail.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yugo's P.O.V**

We have been out at sea for a week now and everyone has noticed that Kage is always in the bird nest **(The thing pirates use to look for land or to see if there is any dangerous things up ahead)**. Everyone is starting to worry about her, it was heart breaking for Lyal to see her sister acting like this. Right now I am helping Ruel sail the ship and staring at Kage.

"She has been up there for a week now", Ruel said realizing I was looking at Kage. I turned my head and looked at him.

"I know, I am just worried about her", I said looking back up to her. Then Lyal walked up to us.

"It's hard to see Kage like this, she has done this before, but never for this long", Lyal said looking at her sister as me and Ruel looked at her.

"So she has done this before", I asked wanting to find some way to help Kage.

"Yes, she has, but she doesn't listen to anyone and just ignore them, so it is not worth trying to talk to her", Lyal said still looking at her sister. I think I should try to talk to her.

"I will try to talk to her", I said.

"Wait, it wou-", Lyal said, only to get cut off by me jumping through my portal to the bird nest. When I landed in the bird nest, I didn't see Kage in it andI noticed a heaven bag sitting on the floor. I opened it to get swallowed by it and landed inside the bag. Inside the bag was a mountain of kamas and a stock of food. I looked around a little more to see Kage sitting on one of the beds in the bag. I started walking to her.

"What do you want Yugo", Kage said coldly, causing my to stop in my tracks.

 **Kage's P.O.V**

I didn't want anyone around me because I was craving raw flesh. I don't want to hurt or kill anybody so, I have to separate myself from the other until tomorrow. The reason why is because tomorrow is a no moon so I will be really weak and my body needs to eat as much meat as it can so I am not a hundred percent weak. I never told anyone about the craving for flesh so they don't have to worry about me more.

"I wanted to make sure you are ok", Yugo said walking to me and sitting right next to me on the bed.

"Yugo, you want do you want make me better", I asked not looking at him.

"Yes, I do, it hurts everybody seeing you like this ", Yugo said."Mostly Lyal and me", he continued and blushed a little. When he said the last part I felt guilty. I got out a little piece of paper and started writing.

 _Dear Sis,_

 _You know tomorrow is a no moon I will be very week to the point I can't walk. I need you to prepare for tomorrow and let Yugo help because he really and I mean really, really wants to help. Ok?_

 _-Your Sis_

Once I finished writing the note I folded it and gave it to Yugo.

"You can help Lyal make me better tomorrow ok, and give this note to her", I told Yugo. He nodded and hopped out of the bag as I flopped down on the bed and relaxed.

 **Yugo's P.O.V**

When I hopped out of the bag, I made a portal down to were Lyal and Ruel were talking and landed right next to Lyal.

"How did it go", Lyal asked me. I gave her the note Kage told me to give to her.

"Kage told me to give this to you and said I can help you make her feel better tomorrow", I said.

"Why", Lyal asked me, I shrugged.

"Maybe the note I gave you says why", I said. Lyal then unfolded the note and started reading.

"Oh, I understand now", Lyal said putting the note in the pocket of her cloak.

"So, why did she say tomorrow", I asked Lyal.

"Oh, because she feeling sick and she is really tried", Lyal told me.

"It getting a bit dark so I will see tomorrow ok", Lyal said.

"Ok", I said as Lyal walked toward the bird nest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kage's P.O.V**

I woke up in bed but I couldn't move. I was only able to blink and move my mouth. This is probably because back at Earth I was able to eat all the raw flesh I wanted in the forest but, sadly we are in the ocean so I have no energy at all.

"I think this is the weakest you have been on a no moon", Lyal said noticing I am awake.

"Yeah, last time I was able to sit up", I said.

"Well, I am going to get Yugo so he can help me", Lyal said then hopped out of the bag.

 **Lyal's P.O.V**

I looked down from the birds nest to see Yugo and Ruel talking. I hopped down from the birds nest and walked toward Yugo.

"Good Morning", I said walking up to them.

"Good Morning Lyal", Ruel and Yugo said.

"Hey, is Kage ok", Yugo asked looking worried.

"No, I need you to go get a cloth and a bowl of cold water, while I make Kage soup for breakfast", I said as Yugo went off to get a cloth and a bowl of cold water, while I went into the kitchen to see Eva and Amalia arguing about cooking. After a while the notice me a stop arguing.]

"Hi Lyal, Yugo told us Kage was not feeling good", Amalia said looking a bit sad.

"She is sick, she can not move a lot, so I came down stairs to make soup for her", I said.

"Hey let me and Amalia do that for you ok", Eva said with a smile.

"Thank you, now I can focus on Kage', I said with a smile.

"Anytime", Amalia said as I ran out of the kitchen back to the birds nest.

 **Yugo's P.O.V**

When I used my portal to get inside Kage's and Lyal's bag, I saw Kage laying in one of the beds. Her tan skin had turned as white as snow. It broke my heart when I saw her looking like this. I put the bowl of cold water and the cloth on a table near her bed. Then I sat on the edge of the bed looking at her.

"How are you feeling",I asked her.

"I don't feel so great", she said looking at me the best she can, which broke my heart even more. Then Lyal hopped into the bag and walked toward us.

"Eva and Amalia are making Kage soup", Lyal said as she walked over to the bowl of cold water. She put the cloth in the bowl to soak it and pulled it out to get rid of most of the water. Then put it on Kage's forehead.

"Yugo I need you to re-soak the cloth periodicity because I am going to help Eva and Amalia", Lyal said and hopped out of the bag.

"Kage, I have a question", I said.

"S-shoot", she said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about you being sick sooner", I asked because if she did I would have taken care of her so, she wouldn't look as horrible as she does now.

"I didn't w-want anyone to w-worry about m-me", Kage said. I got up and took the cloth off her forehead and soaked it in the bowl.

"You would of been less sick", I said started to feel angry she didn't let anyone know about her being sick. I then squeezed the cloth and placed back on her forehead. Then I sat back down. We stayed silent for the rest of the time, not looking at each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kage's P.O.V**

After Yugo sat back down, I began to think about what he said. I care about myself but with the stuff I have been through that no one knows had showed me to put others before me. I don't what my sister being afraid of me or trying to help me because of my cravings for raw flesh before a no moon and if told someone other then my sister about me being a werewolf and werewolves things, they probably be scared of us and might try to kill us.

Me and Yugo didn't talk to each other until Lyal came back with a bowl of soup.

"Thank you for helping Yugo, you may go now", Lyal said walking up to us and Yugo stood up.

"No, I-', Yugo said to be cut off by me.

"N-no, Yugo y-you must go I n-need my r-rest", I said weakly. Yugo was about to protest when Lyal starting talking.

"She is right Yugo", Lyal said supporting me and Yugo sighed in defeat and a made a portal. Before he went through he glanced at me then hopped into the portal.

After nightfall, me and Lyal heard a scream outside of the heaven bag.I can tell it was Scribble the map, also he is a Minor Shushu. We both stared at each other until I realized we are in the episode were Scribble gets eaten and becomes a little creature that terrorizes everyone on the boat. I think Lyal realized it to because her face went pale and she locked the heaven bag so no one can get in. All the sudden we feel the bag being lifted and the someone trying to open the flap.

"Stupid bag. Why won't you open so I can take the people inside", Scribble said as my sister was frighten. Seeing this I gathered up my strength and got up to comfort her. Then all the sudden, Scribble stopped what he was doing.

"I guest I will just put you in the room with Rubilax", Scribble said to himself and carried us through the ship. After a while he stopped and threw us into the room I guess. Then shut the door.

We waited in the bag for about an hour and everyone in now in the room. I been to feel my power return to me because the night is ending. I then hear Scribble enter the room and I prepared to attack.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kage's POV**

I decided not to attack remembering that Yugo will handle it just like he did the the episode. Lyal and I listened to what Skribble was saying until Yugo asked what he was going to do with us. Until I heard what he wanted to do with me and my sister, looked at my sister to see her terrified and I went into wolf mode with my glowing eyes, furry arms and hands, and glowing claws. Since we were never in the episode, Skribbles plan for us might go trough. No one will do anything to my sister.

 **Yugo's POV**

"I can't decide between throwing you overboard and just letting you starve", Skribble said in a thinking stance. Then turned to Gally and Kage's heaven bag, which holds her and Lyal.

"Except Percedal, Kage, and Lyal. I'm gonna make Percedal eat a whole crate of red berries and burn Kage's heaven bag slowly", Skribble said. As I was about to speak Kage jumped out of her heaven bag and tackled Skribble with one furry hand. She had black fur covering her arms and her hands, her hands formed claws that glowed neon blue as her visiable eye had turned glowing neon blue with grey specks. Everyone was freaking out about this but I immediately pulled myself together as I notice Kage begin to raise her other furry hand to strike down.

"Kage don't hurt Skribble", I shouted Kage looked at me and slowly removed her hand off of Skribble as she moved backwards. Kage then sat down in the shadows of the room as she went back to normal with no fur, claws, or a glowing eye. I then noticed that the stripes on her hat glowed but decided to ask about everything later. Skribble scrambled away from Kage a bit but eventually settled down.

"Skribble if you were able to do everything you said earlier, what would you do after", I said.

"After? I don't know... I...", Skribble said thinking.

"You'll spend months on this boat not knowing where to go", I said.

"Maybe so what", Skribble said amused and turned to Kage's direction. "If you do anything I will hurt them", Skribble said pushing her heaven right next to them. I just noticed that Kage was somewhat out of the shadows and then went back in after what Skribble said.

"Why don't you come and help me find my family", I suggested.

"What? You joking, man? I am a Shushu", Skribble said like it was a joke.

"I've been taking you for a ride all along. I've never led you where you wanna go", Skribble said with a smirk.

"Well, once or twice, but only when you threatened me", Skribble said pretending to think about it.

"And know you know what? I really enjoyed myself", Skribble said with a little giggle. I saw Kage beginning to come out again I gave her a look to tell her not to she hesitated but went back.

"Skribble, if you will help me find my family, I promise to be your guardian", I said in hopes he would agree but do my best not to show my hope.

"My guardian? But that's impossible, no minor Shushu has a guardian", Skribble said.

"You'd be the first one", I said with a smile.

"You can't just say that kind of thing kid, you know?", Skribble said as he turned around.

It's a little like... well getting married", Skribble said still turned.

"I mean what I'm saying. If you agree, I'll be your guardian. I'll take you with me, never forget you, and above all, I'll make sure you never leave your prison", I said.

"Ok then! So I release you and-", Skribble said happily but was surprised when I landed on the ground.

"No need. Az took care of that one for me, didn't you friend", I said. Az chirped and got Amalia down only for her to fall on her head. I help everyone get down and notice that Kage had disappeared. I looked around and around her heaven bag. Everyone was worried so we all hopped in. In there we see Kage hugging Lyal as Lyal was sobbing and gripping to Kage's shirt as if she let go the world would disappear. After a while Lyal fell asleep and Kage picked her up and laid her in her bed. We slowly came up to Kage. She angled her head to the side and told us we had the right to ask away what we want. Then looked back at Lyal.

"Kage... why is Lyal so traumatized", Amalia said concerned for Lyal. Kage sighed and turned towards us.

"When me and Lyal were little so many of our own kind were after us for our special abilities and who we are, you saw some of it", Kage said

"One time they kidnapped her and tortured her only to find out she had more peaceful abilities. Since she had such an innocent mind at that time it scarred her. I was the powerful one and I saved my sister but with a price", Kage said glancing at Lyal. We all gave them sympathetic look.

"Well... what are you guys any ways", I asked causing Kage to stiffen and freeze on the spot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kage's POV**

I slowly turned around to look at everyone and then looked back at Lyal. I didn't know if I should tell them or not. I made my mind and sighed.

"We are what you call shifters, we can forms. All shifters have a beast inside them which is their other form. They are called werewolves. The beast inside can control your actions due to it's instincts. Me and Lyal are one of a kind, type of shifter. Regular shifters are half human and half beast but in our case it's different. Lyal here is more human than beast which means her inner beast has barely any control over her, all her beast does is take over when she is vulnerable. With me I am less human then beast, making act more beast like and aggressive. I have learned to be one with the beast which makes me able to control or go with the inner beast's instincts. We also have abilities, I can make lighting and fire and Lyal can heal people and control water. Due to us being different they have called us dire werewolves", I said.

"What exactly are the beast", Amalia asked. I stood up and looked through my pocket. I found the picture of a wolf. I turned around and showed them.

"What is it", Yugo asked looking away form the photo and at me.

"It's a wolf, that's why they call us werewolf", I said as Dally looked at me.

"So you can turn into this wolf", Dally asked. I nodded.

"Yes but instead of that coat color, mine and Lyal's is black which is a normal color for all wolves and werewolves. Me and Lyal's wolf forms are a bit different though. We both have fangs that go down to half our bottom jaw, but that's only in our regular wolf forms", I said.

"So you have more wolf forms", Eva asked.

"Yes but now is not the time to talk about those", I said putting the picture back in my pocket.

"You guys should go and sleep", I said. They all hopped out of the bag except Yugo. Yugo walked up to me.

"C-can you tell me about why your were sick earlier " Yugo asked.

"Our inner beast are tied to the moon. The fuller the moon the more powerful they are and the less full the moon gets the weaker the beast is, but since the beast is mostly what I am-", I said to be cut off by Yugo.

"You became extremely weak", Yugo said with a sad expression and left through one of his portals.

 **Yugo's POV**

I sat in my hammock, feeling horrible. When Kage told me about how much the moon effects her made me sad. I should of sat there and took care of her the whole time. I should ask Lyal about a way to make Kage less effected during a no moon. I remember eavesdropping after I left the heaven bag yesterday and hearing Lyal saying this time was the weakest she has ever been on a no moon. I just hope next time I am able to do something about it. After thinking a bit longer I fell asleep.


End file.
